Lavender Town Scare
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: When Halloween rolls around, everybody usually travels to Lavender Town to check out the infamous Pokémon Tower. I take to the streets and usually spend it over at Celadon City but when my trip there gets cut short, I soon find out that it's better to stay as far away from here as possible. (Rating may change. 1st ever story, so it's different than my usual writing nowadays)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Fall.

This time of year is always eerie in Lavender Town. The town's atmosphere gets colder, it gets darker by the night, and usually, crime goes up. This year, the police force has increased in numbers so I doubt there will be so many crimes like last year.

I live here in this lifeless town alone. Both my parents were killed in a fire at, what was then, the Pokémart. Now, they relocated the Pokémart and built the Pokémon Tower there, a place where they bury dead Pokémon. It's heartbreaking to see so many Pokémon being buried there but I guess life has its toll on everybody and everything in our world.

Like I said, I live here alone. There is no person here to keep me company but I do have my dear Skarmory and Altaria. I caught them both in the Hoenn region when I was traveling as a trainer. But now, I stay here in my hometown of Lavender where I know I am always safe.

My journeys as a trainer were fun and it had its moments but now, I feel that there is no more need to go out and travel. I like living here in my home; it's nice and cozy.

But anyways, those two Pokémon mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if they weren't here. I train with them everyday and have them battle each other to keep up their strengths. I do take care of my friends, even when they are feeling ill. I always have spare potions and medicine lying around here.

My day usually has the same schedule to it: First, I get up, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Second, we go and train outside for a couple of hours, working on their agility and their strength. Third, after hard training, I go to eat breakfast and set out Skarmory's breakfast and Altaria's breakfast. We sometimes go out to Celadon City and challenge the Celadon gym leader to a battle too. Since she has had a similar experience to what I've had, Erika understands how I feel and how I need to get out and do things often; she doesn't mind me constantly battling her. She actually looks at our battles as a training exercise for both of our Pokémon.

After we have had our battle, I sometimes go to the game corner and play their slots. These slots in Kanto are much easier than the ones they have in the Hoenn region. After a day in Celadon, I head back home. I never stay out after 11 here at Lavender since I never know if my boss will call me into work. I work as a night clerk in the Pokémart. It is satisfying to see all the trainers that come in and buy our things. We carry Pokéballs, potions, medicine, and repellents. It is a good job and the pay is decent. At least it's enough for me and my Pokémon to live on.

It obviously gets lonely living here. This town is a little on the depressing side and yet, I'm drawn to it. I guess it's because of the quietness here that keeps me here.

But, I have my dear Skarmory and Altaria here to keep me company. We all do manage to have the best time here.

I just wish that this town wasn't overshadowed by that gigantic Pokémon Tower. It seems too big to be in a little town. But, nevertheless, it doesn't really bother me. The only time it bothers me is when I have the memories of my parents dying there; I was only 12 at the time, now I'm 16.

I remember that day as if it only happened yesterday…

I had just come home from my journeys in the Hoenn region like a day before, I was outside training with my Swablu, before it evolved into an Altaria, and we heard an explosion at the Pokémart. Worried, I rushed over there and found the place gulfed in flames. I rushed to the Pokémon Center (which at that time was located next door) and told the doctor there to call the fire department. About 15 minutes later, the firemen arrived and got the flames to go out, but not before it had taken its toll. Inside the destroyed Pokémart were 5 people, two of which were my parents. I could not believe my eyes and my Swablu comforted me when it noticed me crying. Over the next couple of days, I refused to leave my home. It was only until I realized that we were running low on our necessities. So, I decided to travel to Celadon City and stay there for a while. I figured it was a good idea since it would get me away from my hellhole. I finally arrived in Celadon and immediately went to the market and bought me and my Pokémon our needs. I remember seeing Erika there and she kept on staring at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"You seem down…are you okay?"

"No," I replied, "I just lost my parents and possibly my life…"

"Oh…so that happened to you too…"

I remained speechless for a while, managing to have a puzzled look on my face.

"I lost my parents about 5 years ago in a fire at the old Pokémart."

_Wow, _I thought, _she has gone through this before…_

"Yeah…I was lost too…I did not know what to do, where to go, probably what you're feeling right now. I'd go into detail but we would be here for a long time…If it makes you feel any better, you can come on down to the Gym and have a battle with me whenever you want."

"Thanks for the comfort…" I replied.

It was weird hearing that she has gone through the same thing I was going through at that time. So, I went down to the Gym and took out my anger with the battle we had had. I remember that I wasn't myself during that battle; I did not treat my Pokémon like that before. The rest of that day is a blur to me…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It's still been the same routine for me, in this same town, in the same season…

It's October, and this is the month that brings the most travelers to Lavender Town, just so they can see the Pokémon Tower at this time. The Pokémon Tower, like I said before, is a place where they bury Pokémon that have died. It is also famous among trainers for the ghosts it contains. Ghosts of dead Pokémon are said to come from the grave and haunt us this time of year, especially on Halloween night.

That might be the one thing I hate about this town: The ghosts and their practical jokes.

Anyways, these ghosts come up from the grave and disguise themselves as real Pokémon and may attack living people or Pokémon. I try to keep Skarmory and Altaria in their Pokéballs during this time.

Pokémon Tower…it scares me to know that all those ghosts are there, waiting to come up from their graves.

Anyways, I tend to spend time in Celadon City during this time but I forgot something in my house halfway there and decided to come home and stay here.

I finally returned to Lavender Town and noticed that there was a deep fog. I called out Skarmory and trusted its keen eye to guide me home. We walked around for about 15 minutes and made it home. Once I unlocked the door, I decided to stay for the night and head for Celadon tomorrow. I thanked Skarmory and returned it to its Pokéball.

~the next morning~

I awoke at about 9:00 A.M. and looked outside. The fog was still deep. I decided to bail the Celadon trip until this fog cleared out. So, instead of training outside with Skarmory and Altaria, I took them to the battlefield I had in the basement and we trained there.

This battlefield was the site of my first Pokémon battle; it was against my father and his Bellsprout. He gave me his Treecko (which he caught in Hoenn) and we had our battle. Unskilled, yet determined to win, I gave it my all but fell short as my dad beat me with his Bellsprout.

"Maybe next time…" he would say.

So I trained with my Pokémon, worked on their strengths and agility, had breakfast and fed them, and the fog was still deep outside.

_Weird… _I thought.

I thought that by now the fog would clear, but I guess not…I guess we'll just have to wait until this fog clears up…who knows how long that'll take…

So, in order to kill some time, I started to watch some TV but, as usual, nothing was on so, I decided to see if I could get into my parents' closet.

I have been trying to get into that closet for years, but stopped after my parents had died. I decided that it would be crude and disrespectful but by now, I bet they would want me to…after all, they told me when I was a little kid to go in there once they were "gone forever". So, I ordered my Skarmory to use Steel Wing so I could get through the door. It has been locked since I was born and my dad said that it was bolted on the other side.

The door cracked open after Skarmory used Steel Wing and I found out that there was a lot of old stuff in here. All these things looked so dirty I had Altaria use Gust at minimal power to clean them.

What I found next was astonishing. I found a Pokéball hidden in the far corner of the closet. Underneath that Pokéball was a note:

_Dear Justin,_

_If you are reading this, then that must mean we are dead. If you managed to get here, I must tell you that the Pokémon that is inside this ball is yours. I meant to give it to you but never got around to doing it. Use this Pokémon wisely and treat it with great care. I trust that you know that already. Oh. And one more thing, if you still live in Lavender Town, I must warn you that every October, ghosts will come up from the ground and terrorize this town. I want you to use this Pokémon and all the Pokémon you have to scare the ghosts back to their graves. This town is creepy enough and it doesn't need ghosts running it. Please do your best to stop those ghosts. You can tell that they are coming if a deep fog arises and doesn't go away for a couple of days. I trust that you can do this for me._

_Love, Dad._

Wow. I never knew that ghosts terrorized the town during this month; I usually spend it in Celadon.

But I turned to the Pokéball and grabbed it, taking the note with me. I went downstairs and called out the Pokémon. It was a Treecko! I then realized that this was the same Treecko I used in my battle with Dad when I was younger. Knowing Treecko, it is not well-developed yet. So, I had Skarmory train it a bit. Skarmory did the basic routine they usually do every morning: It had Treecko run a bit, made it battle against it (going easy on Treecko of course), and made it do the normal exercise. In other words, the same exact workout they do, but lighter on the intensity.

I was still hung onto the letter I found: _…use this Pokémon and all of your Pokémon to scare the ghosts back to their graves… _

Did he know this happened on a yearly basis here? Anyways, I looked outside and the fog cleared out.

_About time,_ I thought to myself, _thought that fog would never clear. I don't think ghosts are doing this now. After all, it's only October 4__th__, too early for that right?_

So, seeing the clear skies, I called up Treecko and Skarmory and returned Skarmory and Altaria to their Pokéballs. I kept Treecko out though so I can show it the landscape around here. It's been in that Pokéball for years now, it deserves some time outside. After all that was cleared, I set out en route to Celadon City.

Instead of taking the normal route, the Underground Passage, I decided to cut through Saffron City to get to Celadon, this way, Treecko could see everything, plus, I haven't been to Saffron in a long time.

It took us a while but we finally made it to Celadon City. I showed Treecko around a bit and decided to rest a while. I went to the local park and had Skarmory, Altaria, and Treecko have fun for a bit. It's always nice to see the Pokémon have fun…

Just then, I saw a Tangela and noticed that it was Erika's Tangela. Erika arrived a few moments later and noticed my Treecko.

She asked about it and I told her the whole story.

"Oh," she said, "so it's still inexperienced then?"

"Not really," I replied, "it did train a little with Skarmory."

We exchanged a few more words then I went to the market to stock up on potions and medicine, since we were running a tad low on them.

I stayed at the Center for a couple of days and headed on back to Lavender Town. During those two days in Celadon, Treecko trained hard with Skarmory, Altaria, and Tangela and it evolved into Grovyle!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I made it back to Lavender Town safely yesterday afternoon. I had a good time in Celadon City and I was proud that Treecko evolved, and quickly too.

Living here is bad enough on your own. But at least I have the comfort of my friends with me always.

Anyways, I came back to Lavender Town and noticed that the deep fog had come back, and it was even deeper than it was before! I had a feeling that the ghosts from Pokémon Tower were doing this.

So once again, I called out Skarmory to lead us home to safety but this time, I had a little plan in mind, since today is October 31 and the ghosts will try to take this town at night.

And while I waited, I trained my Pokémon some more, readying them for their battle with the dead…

Nightfall has come and the fog is deeper than it was earlier today. I look outside and can't see a thing. Skarmory, Altaria, and Grovyle are all out of their Pokéballs to assist me in frightening the frighteners.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Someone screams.

"We got to help that person!" I shout to my Pokémon.

We go to the area where the screaming came from. When we get there, we see a couple of people being cornered by a few ghosts!

"Skarmory, Stone Edge! Altaria, Dragon Pulse! And Grovyle, use Leaf Tornado!"

They did just that and the ghosts became frightened and went back to the underworld.

_Easy, _I thought.

Just then, we heard more shouts for help and we quickly made our way to those calls.

Again, I ordered Skarmory to use Stone Edge, Altaria to use Dragon Pulse, and Grovyle to use Leaf Tornado.

And once again, the ghosts became frightened and disappeared into the underworld.

I noticed then that Skarmory, Altaria, and Grovyle were becoming tired and weak.

_If this keeps up, either my Pokémon will tire out or this whole town will be run by ghosts…_

And once again, we heard more shouts for help.

…_Here we go again…_

We made our way to the shouts and again ordered my Pokémon to use the same moves again, resulting in the same outcome.

All these cries for help, all these ghosts frightening people, and it is only 8:00 P.M. Surely my Pokémon can't go all night with this…

A fainted voice cries out for help and we make our way over there, once more.

This time, there were no ghosts around the man who cried for help…

"Where are the ghosts?" I asked.

"Get away…" The man replied back.

"What?"

"Get away…Get away…GET AWAY!"

Just then, the man started flying in the air and transformed into a ghost! I ordered my Pokémon to attack it with the same moves they have been using but nothing happened! It was still there!

"YOU FOOL! YOU CANNOT HURT US!"

I ignored its answer and continued to attack it, hoping it would do something but nothing we did affected it in any way…

"How pathetic! Now it's MY turn!"

Just then, the ghost unleashed an overwhelming ghostly wail. The wail was powerful enough to the point where it knocked out all my Pokémon. I returned them to their Pokéballs so they could get their rest.

"Had enough?" The ghost asked.

"No," I shouted back, "I will beat you!"

"I'd love to see you try…"

The ghost then released another ghostly wail and it knocked me out unconscious…

"How pathetic." The ghost said.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I awoke in my home and looked around.

_Was it only a dream,_ I thought, _did I imagine yesterday happened?_

I called out Skarmory, Altaria, and Grovyle and they all looked normal. I looked outside and it was a crystal clear day. I decided after that to just forget about it and do the normal daily routine.

We basically did what we do everyday but for some reason, today felt…off, so to speak.

After we had our breakfast, I started to head out towards Celadon City to get some supplies because, for some reason, all of ours were gone. I had reached the town gates to notice that the route to Celadon had a deep fog. I started to head out and noticed that I ended up on the south side's entrance!

_Weird, _I thought.

I started walking out of the southern entrance and ended up at the north side's entrance.

_What's going on? _I thought.

Once again, I walked out of the entrance but this time, I ended up at the western entrance.

"What's happening!?"

Every time I went through an entrance, I ended up at another entrance…and I don't know how…

Then I realized; I was in a town run by ghosts!

_That ghost from last night! It must've knocked me out unconscious and taken over the town!_

"We gotta fix this!" I told my Pokémon.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Nightfall.

All the ghosts were out causing ruckus, causing trouble. I decided that this was our last stand. It was all or nothing at this point.

I called out my Pokémon and decided to go for the leader of the ghosts, the un-rested mother of Cubone, Marowak. And the only way to get to Marowak is to go to the top floor of Pokémon Tower…

I got to Pokémon Tower and had second feelings about going in, considering that this was the exact site where my parents had died a few years ago…

But with the help of Altaria's comfort, Skarmory's strength, and Grovyle's determination, I started to make my way up the tower. I started seeing ghosts immediately after going upstairs to the second floor. I called for Skarmory to use Steel Wing, Altaria to use Dragon Pulse, and Grovyle to use Flash and the ghosts immediately retreated to the underworld. We continued our pursuit upwards, facing off with more and more ghosts the higher up we got. Pretty soon, we made it to the top of the tower, facing the head of the ghosts, the mother of Cubone, Marowak.

This is it. It's all or nothing from here on out. This is where we put it all on the line.

"…So…you try to defeat me? You think you can change your town back to the way it was? How pathetic…you cannot do this by yourself…you're not strong enough to defeat me! Bring it on! This shouldn't take long at all!" Marowak challenged.

"I'll put it all on the line! You see these Pokémon? They are my friends and they are stronger than you'll ever be! I trust them enough to know that they will defeat you!" I shouted.

"You wish…" Marowak answered back.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

Skarmory obeyed and used Steel Wing on the ghost of Marowak. Only this Steel Wing seems to have failed! Marowak took no damage as Skarmory went right through it.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! THAT'S your idea of a move? How pathetic! Now it's my turn!"

Just then, Marowak unleashed a ghostly moan. Luckily, we found a way to defend ourselves against that. Skarmory won't go down easily!

"Seems to me that your moves aren't that much effective either! Skarmory, use Air Slash!"

Skarmory then unleashed a wicked Air Slash, dealing damage to Marowak.

"Good, now use Steel Wing again!"

Skarmory unleashed another Steel Wing, this time, dealing damage to Marowak.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Yeah, right! This battle has just begun!"

"Alright then! Skarmory, use Air Slash again!"

Skarmory dealt yet another Air Slash, doing even more damage then before! Marowak then unleashed another ghostly moan, dealing a lot of damage this time!

Skarmory fell to the ground with a thud, obviously hurt from that moan.

"C'mon Skarmory! You can do it!"

Skarmory eventually got up and got pumped!

"Nice! Skarmory, use Air Slash!"

An intense Skarmory unleashed a sinister Air Slash, dealing a ton of damage as it hit Marowak directly!

Marowak then unleashed yet another ghostly moan, severely hurting Skarmory!

Skarmory then fell again to the ground and I knew that it couldn't take three moans…and it didn't.

"Skarmory, return," I said while it returned to its Pokéball, "you did an awesome job. You deserve a long rest."

"Had enough?" Marowak said.

"Like you said, 'this battle is just getting started.'"

"Hmph…"

"Let's get this party started then! Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria then dealt a powerful Dragon Pulse and did a serious amount of damage to Marowak, causing it to fall to the ground. Marowak immediately got back up and dealt another ghostly moan, severely hurting Altaria, but knowing Altaria, it could take a hit like that.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse again!"

Once again, Altaria unleashed a powerful Dragon Pulse, severely damaging Marowak, causing it to fall to the ground yet again. It took some time for Marowak to get back up, but it did and dealt a ghost ray from its hand, instantly causing Altaria to faint…

"Altaria, return," I said, "you did all you could. Now get a good rest…"

"Give up yet?" Marowak asked.

"You know," I answered, "I hope you know that I'll never give up to you."

"Bring it on then…"

"I will. Grovyle, use Leaf Tornado!"

Grovyle then unleashed a powerful Leaf Tornado, severely hurting Marowak.

"Keep using it, Grovyle!"

Grovyle kept using Leaf Tornado, adding up the damage done to Marowak, causing it to fall down…and stay down.

"It's over…it's finally over…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Later that same day.

After we had beaten the restless Marowak, we made our way down the Tower and hurried on out to see what had happened.

When we finally got outside, we saw no sign of the fog. Instead, we saw the sunshine, and many people coming towards us. They were all congratulating us for defeating Marowak and saving our town. Just then, I saw Erika and explained everything that had happened to her.

"…Sounds like an interesting battle, battling a ghost and what-not. I wish I was there to watch it."

"It was tough," I answered, "but, with the strength of my Pokémon, we were able to defeat Marowak."

The next day I decided to go to Celadon City. I figured that we needed time off after that battle against Marowak yesterday. I took Skarmory, Altaria, and Grovyle to the park and let them have their fun. Just the, Erika came by and let her Pokémon out and play with mine.

"…Still feel the rush?" Erika asked me.

"What rush?"

"The rush to travel around the world? Meet new people, new Pokémon…I wish I could do that…"

"Come to think of it, I have been thinking about restarting my journey lately…"

"Go for it. You've been to where?"

I answered in reply, "I've only been to Hoenn. I obtained all eight badges from there and competed in the Pokémon League. I didn't win but it was fun while it lasted. I remember coming here to slow things down a bit but then that incident happened and I have yet to leave since…"

"Well, that leaves Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. You've already beaten me so here is the badge for the Celadon Gym. You only need seven more now to enter the Kanto League."

"Thanks Erika. I'll be on my way throughout the Kanto region first. Then I'll go to Johto. I guess I better start packing for my journey now…thanks for everything."

"No problem. Comforting you was the least I could do throughout the years."

"I appreciate it too…"

"No worries. Now go on and have yourself some fun. Just make sure that you're always safe, okay?"

"No need to worry," I answered, "I'll be safe with my Pokémon by my side."

"Good answer," Erika replied, "now go on and see the world."

After she said that, I told Skarmory, Altaria, and Grovyle the news and told them that we will be leaving soon. They seemed psyched and we started to make our way to Saffron City, ready to start our journey again. It's what my parents would've wanted me to do anyways. They're probably looking down on me now and smiling knowing that I'm on my way to start off a new journey again.


End file.
